The Deal
by dragonlots
Summary: Pru went to see Julian Luna because he asked to see her. She never expected him to make her a deal.


I don't own the characters from Kindred or Charmed. Just borrowing them to write this story for fun.

The Deal

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

 _Why did I think I could handle a vampire prince all alone?_

Pru tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, her eyes uneasily resting on the Victorian house surrounded by a steel fence. The double gate was closed, and probably locked, a possible trap she wouldn't be able to escape. She took a deep breath, wishing she'd told her sisters, Piper and Phoebe, where she'd been going.

Rolling down the window, she reached for the box, and pressed the button. "Prudence Halliwell to see Julian Luna."

Her answer came in the gate opening. Pulling the car forward she parked in front of the fountain, its gentle spray dancing down into the concrete pond. She got out and braced herself, knowing she might have to fight her way out.

Steps led up to the front door and she mounted them, prepared for battle. Lightly she knocked on the wooden door, every nerve in her body on edge.

It opened to reveal a lovely woman in a red dress, her lips and nails painted in the same shade. Her short haired perfectly framed her face, which warmed when she smiled. "Hello, we've been expecting you. I'm Lilly Langtree."

"Prudence Halliwell."

"Please, come in."

She hesitated, before straightening her shoulders and marching past the woman. The door closed and again, she felt like a fly awaiting a spider to strike.

"Julian's in the drawing room." Perfectly manicured nails pointed the way and Pru followed their direction.

The room proved to be a surprise. A crackling warm fire blazed in the ornate fireplace. Antique velvet chairs were arranged around it and a large table sat in the center. On its warm wooded surface sat a silver tray, a wine bottle and several glasses.

Standing next to the curtained window stood a dark haired man in a black suit, his back to her. Next to him a woman in purple, a yellow flower in her red locks.

"At least she finally came inside," the woman commented.

"Laura," the man chided, turning to face Pru. "We were wondering how long you would take to come inside."

"You said you wanted to talk." He was a vampire and a potential enemy. She could never forget that.

"I'm Julian Luna," he introduced himself, moving to the table and opening the bottle. "Would you like some?" Ruby liquid poured into two glasses. "It's a very good year." He extended his hand. "From my own vineyards."

She took the wine glass and dared to sip. A sweet and rich flavor tickled her tongue. "Not bad."

"My companion, Laura Caine."

She didn't miss the hadn't poured a glass for the woman. "Nice to meet you."

"And you," Laura returned.

Lilly entered, her eyes darting from Julian to Pru. "I'm heading for the club. Laura, would you like to come?"

The other nodded. "Will you be all right?" she asked Julian. "I could stay."

He glanced at Pru. "I will be fine."

The two women exchanged a glance.

"I'll ask Cash to check on you in a few minutes," Lilly said.

Julian smiled, his sensual lips making Pru's stomach flutter. "I doubt that will be necessary."

"I'll do it anyway. See you soon?"

"Of course."

Laura and Lilly left, closing the double doors behind them.

"Please," he indicated the chairs. "Shall we sit?"

"Prefer to stand." She took in his easy manner. He was used to holding and wielding power. Not bad to look at either. His eyes matched his hair and his looks no doubt came from his Italian ancestors.

"If you like." He took a chair in front of the fire place. "I asked you here to discuss a truce."

She could easily attack him, with his back to her and use anything to run a wooden stake through his heart. "Why?"

"We Kindred are no danger to you."

"You're vampires."

"And you've already killed several of us." He took a sip. "There was no need."

"That's what we're supposed to do," she snapped, daring to stand before the hissing blaze, facing her opponent.

"The Charmed Ones." He cocked his head to one side. "You use your powers to protect the innocent and destroy evil doers."

"Vampires qualify."

"It might interest you to know," he crossed his leg over the other. "That we do not kill."

"So how do you make more?"

"They are allowed to choose or we make them forget they know about us."

His unexpected answer caused her to stop and consider. Maybe they weren't as evil as she'd thought. "Why did you want to meet?"

"To prevent any further bloodshed." He placed his half empty glass on a wooden side table. She didn't miss the ornate carving of the pedestal.

"What do you want?" She hated to give him any leeway.

"We form a truce or an alliance, if you will."

"In return for not killing any more Kindred."

"I may be the Prince of the City, but many of the clan leaders want to destroy the Charmed Ones. I'm the only person standing between you and them." His dark eyes met her brown ones. "They'll do what I tell them to keep the peace."

"I've heard that before."

"We handle our own justice." His eyes flashed and she heard the threat in his voice.

A shiver worked down her spine "And if I agree?"

"We will help the Charmed Ones, when needed, in exchange for you not killing us." He picked up his glass again. "The vampire queen on the other hand, is all yours. She and her children are a danger to us all."

Pru dared to take another sip since it hadn't proven to be drugged. She had to admit that Luna's vineyard produced some of the best wine she'd ever tasted. Piper would want to know about it. Might make a good addition for the club she planned on opening.

"If you break this agreement, we'll kill all of you," she promised.

"I understand." He rose, extending his empty hand. "Do we have an agreement?"

She felt like she was making a deal with the devil, yet if what the Prince said was true, the Kindred could also prove to a strong ally. "Deal." She shook his cold hand.

A knock sounded before a young man poked his head in. "Everything okay?"

"Fine, Cash," Julian reassured him. "Our guest will be leaving. Please bring the car around."

"Right away." He left.

"Must be nice to have servants."

"He's the head of one of the clans and oversees my security." His glass now rested on the table.

"I see." She noted the need for a bodyguard and would keep it in mind for the future, should they need it. "Goodnight, Mr. Luna." Their meeting was over and she placed her glass next to his.

"Miss Halliwell." He walked her to the door and stood in the entrance until she got safely into her car, an old fashioned curtesy Pru hadn't expected.

She took one last look in her rearview mirror as she pulled away hoping she never had to come to kill the charming Julian and his Kindred clans.

**In previous stories I've mentioned that Pru made a deal with the Kindred that she never shared with her sisters. I got curious and finally decided to write this tale to find out exactly what happened.

Please see Recalled. It's a Change of Plans, Stargate, Charmed & Kindred crossover, the second chapter adds Terra Nova and Star Trek 2009.

Please see Loss and Family. It's a Kung Fu the Legend Continues, Good Witch, Dark Shadows crossover, while the second and third stories add Kindred and Dracula the series as crossovers for more about Laura Caine.


End file.
